With You
by Lady Azura
Summary: Clare has a choice to make… to meet Eli, or to stay at the dance with Alli.  DRABBLE.


Summary: Clare has a choice to make… to meet Eli, or to stay at the dance with Alli. (800 word DRABBLE!)

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Another alternate ending fic.

X

**With You****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

Degrassi was abuzz with excitement when she finally arrived. As she got out of her mom's car and bid her goodnight, she could see students flocking in and out of the heavily-guarded entrance. Approaching the doors, she could hear the music blasting from inside, and came to an abrupt halt, her stomach turning. She bit her lip, her mind reeling with a dozen "what if" scenarios, and the terrifying realization that, whatever choice she made in that moment, _someone_ was going to get hurt.

To stay or not to stay… that was her dilemma.

Staying meant being with Alli. It meant catching up with her best friend after months of not talking to her. It also meant freedom and a chance to breathe — but at what price?

_Eli_.

A wave of nausea washed over her.

Just like Alli, Eli was waiting for her.

He would be devastated if she didn't meet him.

_"It would mean a lot to me… if you came."_

He had been so intense lately. She was overwhelmed by him. She thought about his recent behaviour — about the anniversary of Julia's death and the stuff with Fitz; about how she felt suffocated and needed space; about the _gun_… and it scared her. Eli scared her. But he also needed her, desperately, and she had promised to never leave him — to stay by his side, because in spite of everything, she loved him.

So… what now?

.

.

.

It was quarter past nine.

He had been sitting at their bench for half an hour, waiting.

Clare was late.

He shifted anxiously, clutching at his copy of _Gothic Tales_. With each set of headlights that appeared in the distance, he perked up, hoping it was her — but it never was.

_Was that her?_

_ Was that her?_

As time went on, he stood up and began to pace frantically, trying to think of the memories they'd shared in this very spot. But with every second that ticked by, he continued to sink more and more into despair. His emotions grew rampant, and in a fit of rage, he kicked over some potted flowers — and then it finally struck him.

She wasn't coming.

His heart shattered, and then there was nothing but anguish.

Tears burned his eyes and his grip on _Gothic Tales_ tightened so much that he could feel the paper start to rip. His breathing became shallow and ragged, and he clenched his teeth, stifling the choked sob threatening to escape.

She wasn't coming.

She wasn't coming.

She wasn't coming.

… she'd broken her promise.

He swore under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

It hurt.

Everything fucking hurt.

He couldn't take it.

He needed to get rid of it — the pain and sorrow that consumed his very being — before it drove him insane.

He _had_ to.

.

.

.

And then he heard it.

The clicking of heels, growing louder and louder, and her voice, like a siren's, calling to him.

"Eli!"

He turned, slowly, just as she reached him. She looked like an angel, standing under the street light in a dark dress, her cheeks flushed from running — but she was stunning. She was always stunning. He couldn't even form the words to tell her how beautiful she looked.

His heart swelled inside his chest.

She stepped closer, and he tore his gaze away, his hands shaking. He didn't know whether to feel confused or ecstatic.

"I… I went to the dance…" she confessed, "or… I was going to… but then… I couldn't… I had to come here… I'm sorry for being late." She cupped his face, forcing him to look at her, and smiled warmly. "Forgive me?"

Eli nodded, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Yes," he croaked. "Always."

Her smile grew and she leaned up to capture his lips with hers.

"Good," she hummed, after pulling away. She laced her fingers with his. "C'mon… let's have some fun. We'll talk when we get back, but… for the next two days, it's just you and me."

He squeezed her hand tightly, leading her into Morty.

"I like the way you think, Edwards."

X

**FIN**

X

**So… random drabble, inspired by the scene where Eli's waiting for her. Munro is such an amazing actor. Seriously. He just looked so hopeful, waiting for Clare on the bench… it broke my heart. I really wish she'd shown up at the last minute, just so it would be a happy ending.**

** But it's Degrassi, so… who am I kidding?**

** Anyway, it's short, I know, but I hope you enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
